Crossroads
by Mr. H
Summary: A mysterious visitor holds the key to an ancient rivalry threatening to destroy Tenchi and Jurai.


This work represents my first fanfiction. The style and text are my own, and not meant to reflect that of any other authors. The characters, situations, original storyline, and any other copyrighted material belongs to AIC and Pioneer (the benevolent and gracious owners). The story is based loosely on the timelines and characters of the OVAs. However, I would call this fiction an eclectic alternate reality. Hey, I don't sweat the small stuff. I tried to concentrate on the story, and keep the technical details in a subordinate role. As this is a first effort, I am very interested in feedback from anyone who is kind enough to read on. Without further ado:  
  
Tenchi Muyo: Crossroads  
  
Chapter 1: No Need for First Impressions: A sweet August aroma washed across the humid evening air, the last remnant of another scorching summer day. Even the gentle hum of pollinating insects seemed to fade as the sun fell ever lower towards its nighttime roost. If I don't finish my chores quickly, I'll be out here in the dark, thought Tenchi. His broom scraped across the shrine steps in a melodic rhythm which he found to be particularly soothing. He glanced down at the endless serpentine column of steps, and sighed. The melody quickened, but he knew it would not be enough. Already the first twilight stars were becoming visible, their twinkle reflected in the beads of sweat on his furled brow. "This would be a lot easier if those girls could stop fighting for ten minutes and help me," he muttered under his breath. Of course, the girls didn't hear him. They were once again completely engrossed in some heated argument, oblivious to the buckets and mops which lay discarded at their feet. Off in the distance, Tenchi could hear Mihoshi singing to herself as she pulled sun-dried sheets off of the clothesline. The breeze even carried an occasional shriek from Sasami, as she took a break from housework to play with Ryo-ohki. Tenchi smiled to himself, and the rhythm continued.  
  
These lazy summer days seemed to Tenchi to melt one into the next. Every evening followed the same practiced routine. Around dusk, the group would stop their chores and migrate towards the front porch, where they knew Sasami would have fresh cut melons waiting. Today, Tenchi trailed behind the rest, lost in daydreams of school friends and city adventures. He smiled as the lamp-lit porch came into sight, the girls already passing slices of melon around a makeshift picnic setting. Truly, there was no need for adventures-this kind of day brought about very welcome tranquility. Tenchi was just about to the porch when he glimpsed a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he spun around only to see what appeared to be an old man hobbling towards his home. Several yards away, the crooked figure edged towards Tenchi, slowly; deliberately. A simple wooden cane groaned under the weight of a hunched body, like an inadequate appendage. The man (Tenchi assumed it was a man) was completely hidden in a velvety black cloak. An oversized hood draped over the man's visage, reminding Tenchi of an aged monk. Probably another lost visitor, come to ask for directions to the shrine, Tenchi told himself as he wiped the warm sweat from his brow. An then an uneasy feeling crept into the pit of his stomach. Even with night approaching, this summer day was much too hot for a heavy black cloak. Something felt wrong. Tenchi felt himself take a step back, just as the old man spoke, "I seek Tenchi Masaki" His voice was a growl-low and throaty, like a guard dog warning callers to stay away. "That's me," gasped Tenchi. He noticed that the girls had stopped talking, now much more interested in this strange visitor.  
  
"So you're the one?" His voice was suddenly icy as a winter grave. "Well then, Tenchi- now you die!"  
  
What happened next seemed almost like a dream to Tenchi. The old man was an explosion of motion. His midnight-black cloak was flung to the wind to reveal not an aged monk, but a powerful younger man. Immediately, an energy sword appeared in his hand, a swirl of crimson like the setting sun in the distance. Tenchi was caught completely off guard! He fell back, and landed on a patch of soft grass. In that moment Tenchi could only think of one thing-how hard his death would be on the girls. He looked up at the man (who was now perched over Tenchi) and saw him raise his sword high, and then arc it quickly towards its target. Tenchi never even blinked. That's why he saw a bright flash of light collide with the man, and hurl him a hundred yards into the nearby forest. The next thing Tenchi heard was the crackle of old growth trees snapping in half, burying a surprised stranger.  
  
Tenchi was back on his feet in a flash, as the others ran to his side. "Thanks Ryoko," he coughed.  
  
"Hey, no problem. No one messes with my Tenchi". Ryoko was already floating into the sky in hopes of getting a better look.  
  
"Don't you worry Tenchi. We'll take care of this!" The forceful determination in Ayeka's voice somehow comforted him. She looked longingly at Tenchi for the slightest of moments, and then glanced understandingly towards Ryoko, who nodded back. They both looked towards the forest just in time to see two flashes of light in the dark wood.  
  
An instant later, pure energy slammed into the two of them. Ayeka strained to shield herself from the blast, but was flung across the yard, landing with a most unregal puff of dust. Ryoko was knocked to the hard ground, which cratered under the force of impact. In an instant, she was on her feet, eyes ablaze. "Alright, you!" She screamed. "Come on out here. Let's see what you've got!"  
  
The shady forest seemed to come alive, spewing forth an impossibly dark figure. His glowing eyes and twisted smile reminded Tenchi of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, and a chill shot along his spine like electricity. The man walked towards Tenchi without speaking a word-just that horrible smile. He paused only a moment when he heard a voice behind him shout, "freeze!"  
  
Mihoshi was ready. She gripped her Galaxy Police blaster tightly, fully prepared to take this criminal down the hard way. She began to explain to the criminal his rights. He didn't even look towards her, but merely closed a fist. Mihoshi shrieked as her blaster crumpled and folded in her hands like balled up paper. Her first instinct was to reach for her police-issue cube. She was just about to do this as the dark man (still staring at Tenchi) waved a hand towards them. Ryoko saw the Galaxy Police Officer seemingly tossed towards the house like a doll by some invisible force. Tenchi did not see this, as his gaze was locked with the dark man.  
  
In a flash, Ryoko darted towards the figure, energy sword in hand. He stood still, his grin seeming almost inquisitive. With a horrendous cry, Ryoko swung her sword at the man's head. The air exploded with the force of her blow. His hand was a blur as he caught her energy blade inches from his smile. Who could stop such an attack with his bare hand? Ryoko was stunned for just a second. But just a second was all the man needed. Tenchi saw Ryoko's body rocket towards the forest, impacting the treeline in almost the same spot she had sent this man minutes earlier.  
  
And then it happened. Tenchi felt his blood begin to boil. Who was this man who hurt his friends-his family? He had to protect the girls. No one would hurt them and get away with it! Tenchi felt white hot anger swell in chest, and move to his clenched fist. Seconds later, he was wearing battle dress, griping the lighthawk sword. A pale blue light surrounded his tense body. He moved towards the figure, who was no longer smiling. The man looked at Tenchi, looked down, and then simply vanished. But Tenchi knew that he wasn't gone. He could feel a tremendous energy nearby. Suddenly, the man appeared behind him! Tenchi swung around just in time to block a powerful strike, but was still knocked to the ground from the force. Tenchi began to raise his sword, and then realized that the man's blade was already hovering an inch from his throat. A scowl on his face, Tenchi raised his sword anyway, just as the man spoke: "Checkmate Tenchi. You're dead!"  
  
With that, the man's blade disappeared. He reached down and grabbed the hand of a stunned Tenchi, helping him to his feet. By this time, the girls were back on their feet, each racing towards Tenchi. Besides tattered clothes and some bruised egos, no one was really injured. "Please don't worry about your friends, Tenchi. I didn't hurt them. But I needed to know."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Tenchi jerked away from the man, who now appeared to be human, or a very close to it.  
  
"My name is Yoji. I'm sorry Tenchi, but there's very little time. I have much to explain to you."  
  
Confused and angry, Tenchi was about to question the man when a rumble in the forest stopped him. He turned to see trees tossed away by a very agitated Ryoko. " Alright mister, here I come!" Ryoko jetted towards the man, and was only yards away when she heard her name called out. "Ryoko, stop!"  
  
The low and commanding voice was instantly recognized by Ryoko. Even in her angered state, she was somehow compelled to follow its every instruction. The voice, of course, belonged to Katsuhito-san. He seemed to have come from nowhere, now standing with the other girls just feet from Tenchi. Even as an older man, his presence was magnificent. He was the kind of person who was always remembered as being just a bit larger than he actually was. Behind him perched a crying Sasami, her tiny hands clinging uneasily to his soft robe. She must have heard the battle, and ran to alert Katsuhito. Tenchi felt awful for scaring her so.  
  
"What is this business, now?" Within his calm tone swam the slightest hint of annoyance. He looked at Yoji and began to speak. "I am Katsuhito, the keeper of this shrine. You look quite tired. Why don't you come inside and tell us why it is you have come here."  
  
"Grandfather, you don't know this man, do you?" whispered Tenchi. He had quite enough surprises for one day.  
  
"Hush Tenchi. Take the girls home and prepare some refreshments for our guest. I am certain his journey has been a long one."  
  
Tenchi looked at his grandfather, and then at the girls, who appeared just as shocked as he. Tenchi looked at the mysterious Yoji, who was now on one knee before his grandfather. Then Tenchi and the others began walking uneasily towards the house, still unsure just what was happening. Ryoko began to argue, but for the first time in ages, found herself at a loss for words. So like the others, she followed Tenchi home.  
  
With head bowed, Yoji spoke softly to Katsuhito. " I did not realize you would be here-Katsuhito-san, is it?" Yoji spoke slowly and delicately, as if recalling a much-practiced speech. "The time we feared draws near. We were blind to their ambitions until it was too late. They grew powerful-too powerful to stop. Now it is only a matter of time before they arrive here and find him."  
  
"He is not yet ready for this burden," muttered Katsuhito, speaking mostly to himself.  
  
"I will help prepare him, as we have always done," replied Yoji. "But ready or not, he is the only hope."  
  
"Then let us speak with Tenchi and the others," said Katsuhito. "There is much to be done."  
  
Chapter 2: No Need for Answers The group sat huddled around the family room table, anticipation nipping at them like the summer gnats. Tenchi finally managed to calm Ryoko and Ayeka, both of whom were more than a little upset from the morning's events. Tenchi thought that this fact mostly stemmed from embarrassment. Two of the most powerful people in the universe engaged in battle with this strange man, who seemed to have toyed with them. Although she did not mention it, Ryoko felt more. While they fought, she could feel Yoji holding back his power. She wondered just how strong he was. If the battle hadn't been interrupted, could she have beaten him? She wished she had all of her gems. Then he would be sorry! She would teach him to threaten Tenchi.  
  
With a creak of the front door, silence swept the room. In walked Katsuhito, followed by Yoji. Both men looked grim, as they approached the group. Lord Katsuhito spoke: "Listen closely to what our guest has to say. He has come a long way to help us."  
  
"Thank you Katsuhito-san. First, let me offer my apologies for this evening. It was not my intent to injure anyone, but Tenchi, I had to see for myself how skilled you were. Of course, it became painfully obvious that you are not the only one here with great power." Yoji grasped his ribs and felt a searing pain where Ryoko's energy blast had struck. "I had to know how strong all of you are. You see, we haven't been watching the less developed planets as closely as we should have. That's what got us in trouble to begin with. It took me quite a while to find this place. Very little data was available to me."  
  
"Cut to the chase, pal!" Ryoko could no longer contain herself. A small hand slapped the table, knocking over drinks with a disproportionately large force. "Why did you attack us and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah Ryoko. Still the impatient space pirate at heart." Yoji smiled, as he watched Ryoko's expression turn from anger to confusion. "H.how did you.who are you?"  
  
"One thing at a time. I represent the council of the house of Eros. I am here to help bring the universe back into balance, and prevent the deaths of many innocent people." Yoji paused for effect. "More accurately, I am here to protect Tenchi so that he can he can do this."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are these people?" Ayeka shook with anger. "And what do you mean that you're here to protect Tenchi-you almost killed him!"  
  
"None of you were ever in any real danger. I had to know how skilled you all are. If you had known I was not the enemy, you might have held back. The time approaches when Tenchi we need all of the allies he can muster."  
  
An incredulous Ayeka opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she felt Tenchi's hand grasp her shoulder. "What do you want from me?" he asked.  
  
Mihoshi tried to listen attentively as Yoji spoke to Tenchi. After all, it was only polite. A meticulous GP Officer, she instinctively began profiling the strange man. Human in appearance, short black hair clung to his scalp, ending in bangs cropped well above surprisingly soft amber eyes. He stood with rigid posture, making only an occasional curt hand gesture. He was large, with broad shoulders and a thick chest, visible even under his loose black outfit. That outfit sparked a memory in Mihoshi. Where had she seen it? Of course! In a history class back at the academy. She strained to remember more. Yes, now she recalled. He wore the uniform of an officer in the old United Space Defense Corps. The story took place long ago. Before Jurai established itself as the stabilizing force of the universe, many competing groups existed. They fought bloody battles over power and territory. The universe was in danger of being thrust into an eternal chaos. In response to this threat, two of the most powerful clans (Jurai and another) united and formed a council dedicated to restoring order. This council created a powerful military-the USDC. After many hard-fought battles, they eventually did succeed in ending the chaos threatening to consume the universe. The rest is history. Jurai rose to power, and eventually ruled the entire council. The structure of this council has been retained to this day. The USDC was disbanded, and duties passed off to the Jurian military, and the Galaxy Police. What is not known is the fate of the second clan. History books are surprisingly quiet on this topic.  
  
Mihoshi frowned as she attempted to piece together this puzzle. Perhaps Jurai used the other clan to help eliminate rivals, and then betrayed them. A powerful ruler like the Juraian King could easily rewrite the history books, burying any secrets for eternity. Could Yoji be a descendant of the clan, back for some sort of revenge against Jurai? That might explain why he was speaking to Tenchi, and not to the Juraian council. Mihoshi glanced around the table, wondering if the others had picked up on any of this. Of course not - they weren't highly trained GP Officers, always ready for danger and excitement. She sighed, and thought that she would have to share this information with the others, but probably would take a nap first.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi. The council had hoped that we would never meet." Yoji's voice was gentle, in far contrast to earlier this evening. "I am part of an organization dedicated to maintaining order throughout the universe. We mostly observe certain groups, intervening as necessary."  
  
Tenchi wondered what Yoji meant by intervening. In any case, he wasn't going to interrupt to find out.  
  
"The problem," continued Yoji, "is that we are a small group in a very large universe. Much can happen in the darkness of space beyond our site. A hostile force can stay hidden, growing in power and resources. By the time their presence is known, it could be too late. In fact, that is what has happened. And now, Tenchi, we need your help."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Tenchi. "Mihoshi here is a GP Resident Officer. I think she can help you more than I can. I don't want any innocent people to get hurt, but what can I do?"  
  
Yoji spoke, "Tenchi, you are the only one who can help."  
  
"We have kept our guest up long enough. He will stay here tonight." Katsuhito spoke matter-of-factly. The moonlight glanced across his spectacles, casting an eerie glow. The others looked at him, but saw that there would be no arguing the point. "All of you, get some rest-tomorrow will be a busy day."  
  
Chapter3: No Need for Anticipation Space travel would be fine without the incessant hum of machinery. Aki stared blankly at the forward view screen, having lost interest in the endless sea of stars several days ago. Buried deep in the mammoth ship were twin propulsion engines, their pulse drives purring like mechanical kittens. In reality, Aki hated this antiquated method of travel. "Tell me Torin, why don't we just open a dimensional gate? We can be there, find him, and be finished in time for dinner. What are the chances that our presence will be detected?"  
  
"Be patient, Aki. We will arrive soon enough. This mode of travel will not draw undesired attention to us. At this point, any chance of being discovered is a risk not worth taking. We have waited too long to jeopardize our mission now. Besides, don't you enjoy the hunt?" Torin smiled in a way which could only be described as horrible.  
  
"Listen to Torin, Aki. I rather enjoy these primitive means. It reminds me just how far we have come." A hollow voice rung through the massive ship. Solid red eyes materialized, followed by a thin humanoid frame. The man was cloaked in a loose brown robe, and wore a plain red sash around his waste. A pale man, his thin white skin contrasted sharply with a wild, fiery red mane. "After all these years in the shadows, we will finally own the light as well."  
  
The man was interrupted by a shrill automated alarm on the control panel. Aki cringed at the noise before silencing it. He pecked feverishly at the controls, and chirped, "That was the proximity alarm. It seems three GP cruisers have moved into position around us. They are ordering us to stop our engines, and prepare to be boarded."  
  
"Let me take care of this right now," Torin hissed with a grin.  
  
"Really Torin, you are becoming as inpatient as your colleague. Let's stop and see what they want," replied the man.  
  
"As you wish, Yemma," Torin replied with a bow.  
  
GP Detectives 1st Class Hoko and Wimasu were the first to board the vessel Grecia. It had been reported stolen nearly two weeks ago, and had finally been tracked down by following its automated anti-theft subspace beacon. Behind the detectives were a dozen more officers, blasters at the ready. An experienced anti-piracy team, they made their way through the ship efficiently, quickly reaching the bridge. Hoko felt a rush of adrenaline as he kicked open the door, and his eager team flooded into the room. That feeling quickly faded when he realized that only three men were sitting at the controls, more or less uninterested in the events occurring around them.  
  
"Freeze genlemen! I am Galaxy Police Detective First Class Hoko. You are being detained for suspected space piracy, and the theft of a class III cruiser. Where is the rest of your gang?"  
  
" I apologize, officer," Yemma said with a fulsome sincerity. "Had I known that those space pirates stole this ship, I never would have taken it from them in the first place. But you can rest assured, they won't be committing any more crimes."  
  
"I don't know what's going on here, but we're all hanging tight until I can sort this out," responded Hoko in his least 'what the hell is this' tone. As he said that, Wimasu stepped forward to cuff Yemma.  
  
Officer Sanko was the twelfth man on the team. It was his job to guard the rear, preventing a sneak attack from behind. At the same time, he was continuously glancing at what was occurring in front of the team. A yellow flash caught his eye, and he looked forward in time to see Detective Wimasu crumple to the ground. A small round man with a long white ponytail stood over the detective, energy sword in hand. The man's two associates merely sat in their seats grinning. Sanko's heart skipped a beat, and everything seemed to fade into slow motion. He raised his blaster, but could not focus on a target. He realized that the man was moving too fast to see. Officer Sanko did see glints of yellow light all over the bridge. And then, everything was black.  
  
About three seconds after Wimasu pulled out handcuffs, Aki was back in his seat. Around him lay the bodies of the GP Officers, each one twisted in a dreadful lifeless pose.  
  
"Must you do everything the hard way," scolded Torin.  
  
"We've been out here now for much too long. Let me have my fun," smirked Aki. "And in case you didn't notice, there are still three ships full of policemen surrounding us."  
  
"Alright gentlemen, we've had our fun. Time to get going." With that, Yemma disappeared, and rematerialized floating in space in front of his ship. His hands began glowing, as he pointed towards the GP ships. Seconds later, energy blasts vaporized the three GP cruisers, taking their crews along with them.  
  
The vessel Grecia continued towards Earth, now traveling at its previous speed. At this rate, it would be another week before arrival. Aki stared at the view screen, his thoughts again dwelling on the endless humming of pulse engines.  
  
Chapter 4: No Need for Rivalries The three men stood statuesque in the middle of the clearing, just beyond the Temple. Tenchi and Katsuhito were wearing matching gray training gis, while Yoji wore the standard USDC working uniform-a plain brown robe with a simple red sash tied around the waste. The morning air was already growing warm, heavy with an uncomfortable humidity. Tenchi frowned. Over the past week, he had been training relentlessly with his grandfather, Yoji watching all the while. The strange thing was, he felt himself improving every day. His power grew, and actions that should have required careful concentration were now all but automatic. Tenchi felt that he had improved as much in the last few days as he had over the last several years, although he could not imagine why. Yoji stood at the edge of the clearing, carefully watching Tenchi and his grandfather spar. He was concentrating so thoroughly that he almost didn't notice a slight ripple of energy at the treeline. Frowning, he turned his head and spoke:  
  
"Ryoko! I thought I made it clear that none of you girls should be here while we are training. It will only serve to distract Tenchi."  
  
There was a rustle of leaves, and Ryoko appeared before him. She was obviously upset, clenching her fists as she snapped at Yoji. "Alright you, it's time for some answers. Maybe the others are satisfied with waiting, but not me. I just heard something very interesting from Mihoshi. It seems she has figured you out. You're part of an old clan that Jurai double- crossed for power, and now you're here to take revenge on Tenchi. Well, I won't let that happen!"  
  
She was about to back up her angry words with angry actions, when the tension was broken by a low chuckle from Katsuhito. "Come now, Ryoko-calm yourself. Come here. You too, Tenchi. I will explain everything."  
  
They sat on some tree trunks laid out like benches at the edge of the clearing, and Katsuhito began to speak:  
  
"Ryoko, the story you have heard takes place long ago, when the house of Jurai was young. Indeed, in those days, many houses fought for control of the universe. Evil men cared only about their desires, and not about the innocent lives destroyed by battle. But not everyone was corrupt with the desire for power. Two powerful houses aligned-Eros and Jurai. They worked together to bring about peace and harmony, and eventually succeeded in vanquishing their enemies into the darkness of space. Although great allies, the houses were different in nature. Eros had no desire to remain involved in the politics of running a universe. Once order was restored, they quietly withdrew from the spotlight, leaving Jurai to flourish. But the truth is, Eros did not go far. They remain our comrades to this day, just beyond the spotlight. For many centuries, Jurai and Eros have worked together to eliminate threats to galactic peace. While Jurai is often burdened with political pressure and endless bureaucracy, the clandestine Eros operates nearly unrestricted. This has proven to be a most efficient arrangement for all involved." Katsuhito looked to Yoji, who nodded and began to speak:  
  
"Of course, Eros maintained a remnant of its once mighty military. The best few were selected for retention. For many centuries, these warriors were carefully bred and trained. Fighting alongside Jurai's knights, both groups developed radically improved techniques and abilities. We continue to serve with Jurai, to protect the peace. That is why I am here."  
  
"In the old days there were many enemies to the peace, but none worse than the house of Scorpa. This clan was driven by the quest for wealth and a desire to rule others. They were a powerful and destructive foe, who embraced a dark power. After a dreadful battle, Jurai and Eros were able to break the back of the clan, scattering its members to the corners of the uncharted universe. It was then that house Scorpa disappeared from history- until now." Katsuhito locked eyes with Tenchi.  
  
"All these years, Scorpa has been gathering strength. Members have reunited in the depths of space. Evil men attracted to the promise of material gain have joined the clan. Over time, Scorpa reached its previous strength, and even surpassed it. They have waited in the darkness a very long time. Waited patiently for the day when they would finally be able to reemerge and lay claim to the universe. That day rapidly approaches."  
  
Tenchi would have liked to say that he couldn't believe this was happening. However, truth be told, he knew anything seemed to be possible since the day all these girls began arriving. "If what you say is true, then why did you come here, and not go to Jurai?"  
  
"Tenchi, you hold the key. You see, Eros wasn't the only house which bred powerful warriors. Jurai too new that mixing blood with other races could help ensure the continued survival of her people (although this practice was not openly encouraged until relatively recently). Of course, some of the Jurian power was transferred to the mixed-blood offspring. This has always resulted in a child with considerably less power than his or her Jurian parent. However, in all the universe, a single race is known to be the exception. Human-Jurian offspring possess the potential to far exceed the power of their parents. Jurai immediately realized the tremendous implications, and made Earth a special protected area, under the aegis of her military. However, the council decided that to protect her interests, Earth should remain a secret. In order to prevent drawing unwanted attention to the planet, a clandestine approach was undertaken. Only the highest Jurian powers knew about Earth's potential. Even Eros was kept in the dark, for fear of spies. For centuries, yours was a closely guarded secret, until your Galaxy Police friend submitted a rather exhaustive report. She recreated the Kagato incident in detail, graphically portraying your powers. After reading the report, the council of Eros conferred with Jurai, and found that it wall all true. Unfortunately, Eros and Jurai weren't the only houses to obtain this report. Scorpa spies leaked it to their master, who determined that he had finally found what was sought for all those years-you. Jurai and Eros decided that sending a military force to Earth was out of the question, so they instead sent me to aid you, and to evaluate the extent of your power.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko, who looked right back at him. This was all a bit much to handle all at once. For a moment, Tenchi thought back to the days when he was just a normal average guy.  
  
Yoji continued, "The house of Scorpa is ruled by one individual- Vishi. They say that an insatiable desire for power corrupted what was once a good man. Now, he cares only about ruling the universe, and seeks to do so by accessing the power of Jurai. He will try to defeat you, and unlock the secret of your genes. A skilled scientist, we know he has constructed a lab which he can use to alter his own genes, using yours as a blueprint. He will finally control the power of Jurai. Once he does, no force in the Universe will be able to stop him."  
  
"Where is this lab. Why not destroy it?" asked Tenchi.  
  
"It is on his ship", replied Yoji. "For his plan to work, he must return to his lab with a living sample."  
  
"You're saying that if he kills me, he can't get the power of Jurai."  
  
"Exactly, Tenchi. As for destroying the lab, I'm sure we could eventually do that. However, he has the resources to build thousands more like it. The only solution is to destroy its creator. That is what you must do."  
  
"My grandson Tenchi", spoke Katsuhito in a tone which always sounded reassuring. "You will do what is necessary to save all of us. I know you have the courage and ability. I have always been proud of you."  
  
With that, the grandson and grandfather stood up, and walked back to the center of the clearing. All that needed to be said was said. Nothing left to do but prepare.  
  
Chapter 5: No Need for Henchmen Tenchi was lost in thought as the group walked down a winding dirt path towards the picnic spot. He couldn't stop thinking about the past: the days when the girls first arrived. It seemed like a series of coincidences so improbable, nothing like it would ever happen again. Would that be good or bad? He wasn't sure. He thought about how the girls had changed him. Tenchi knew he was the same person, but so much stronger emotionally. He had achieved things he never imagined possible, mostly because he cared deeply for each of them. Tenchi's warm smile faded as he thought about the most recent changes he felt. It was as if he had been granted super powers. Strength, speed, coordination- all seemed to improve so rapidly, it was almost as if he could feel it happening this instant. Training (a once tedious task) seemed to be accomplished almost effortlessly. He wondered what was happening to him, and if anyone else had noticed.  
  
"What are you thinking, my Tenchi," asked Ryoko, who was suddenly floating slowly at his side.  
  
"That's none of your business. Leave Tenchi alone. He has a lot on his mind right now." Ayeka began to heat up as Ryoko threw her arms around Tenchi, and purred like a kitten on a warm windowsill.  
  
Honestly, Tenchi thought to himself. I think they only use me as an excuse to fight with each other.  
  
Still, as annoying as it was, it seemed a sign that things were finally returning to normal- or at least what passed for normal in the Masaki household. After many long days of training, this picnic outing was a welcome diversion.  
  
Of course, to Ayeka and Ryoko, this picnic was more than an outing. It was a carefully conceived and coordinated operation. It had to be today, because Mihoshi was back in space, making a report to her superiors. Sasami had left for the store, and wouldn't be back until late afternoon. After much persuasion, they convinced Tenchi that a picnic would be a nice break from the daily routine. Both girls felt that this would be a prime opportunity to force Tenchi into a decision. Once alone with the two girls in such a romantic setting, he would practically have no choice but to declare his love (one way or the other). One could only imagine the expression on their faces when Yoji stated that he wouldn't let Tenchi go without him! Another golden opportunity ruined by outside interference.  
  
"Please girls, let me." Tenchi broke off when he saw two men standing on the path in front of him. One man was short and stout, with a pinkish face, and a long white ponytail. His features seemed stretched and exaggerated, almost cartoonish. The other man was large and heavy set. Short gladiator- style hair faded into a thin, trimmed beard. Bushy black eyebrows matched his dark black eyes. The lines of his face seemed chiseled into a permanent scowl. Both men wore ornate dress, reminding Tenchi of Juraian knights, but somehow twisted and distorted. He suddenly felt a tingling in his stomach-like something was not right. He looked over at Yoji, who was scowling at the strangers.  
  
"Leave now, and tell your master that there is nothing here for him", spoke Yoji. He walked out in front of Tenchi, keeping his eyes on the two men.  
  
"I have a better idea," hissed Aki. "Why don't I just kill you all and take the boy back with me?"  
  
With that, Torin darted forward, an energy sword materializing in his hand. Aki leaped into the air, flinging a ball of energy at Tenchi.  
  
The energy ball disintegrated as it struck Ayeka's shield. She had stepped in front of Tenchi, and protected them both. Ryoko was already behind Aki, her own sword in hand. She swung hard, but Aki seemed to disappear. In a flash he was above Ryoko. She didn't even have time to look up before an energy blast drove her into the ground with a mighty rumble. In an instant, Aki was back on the ground where he stood moments earlier.  
  
"You'll have to be much quicker than that", laughed Aki.  
  
"Tenchi, I did not even see him move", whispered Ayeka.  
  
But Tenchi saw it all. It seemed so predictable. Without a word, Tenchi stepped forward, his sword bursting forth in a shower of pale blue light.  
  
Aki grinned, and drew his energy sword. He then leaped at Tenchi. Nearest to the battle, all that Ayeka saw was a flash of yellow light.  
  
Tenchi watched Aki thrust his sword, and quickly blocked the blow. Aki continued to grin, but now it seemed more like a worried sneer. He swung rapidly a dozen more times, each blow blocked by Tenchi. Aki leaped back, now visibly disturbed. He then glanced at a dumbfounded Ayeka, standing off to the side. Perhaps Tenchi would not be so composed if he watched his friend die. Aki smiled, as he tossed an energy ball towards Ayeka.  
  
"No!" screamed Tenchi. For him, time came crashing to a stop. With a speed beyond what any human possesses, he charged at Aki. His lighthawk sword split the energy ball in midair, and then passed through Aki, who didn't see anything but a flash of blue light.  
  
Time seemed to return to normal. Tenchi turned around just in time to see Aki fall to his knees, and then to his face. Ayeka shot a worried look at Tenchi, but then looked up towards Yoji.  
  
The sky seemed to burn as Torin and Yoji battled ferociously. Deafening booms rang through the forest, and echoed in the valley. The two men locked swords with an explosion so powerful it seemed to Tenchi that the very trees would be torn from their roots.  
  
"Well friend, it appears you are quite proficient at combat. It would be a shame to kill someone so talented. Why don't you join me. We will take this boy to my master, who would reward both of us with great power."  
  
"I have news for you, soldier," Yoji growled. "Your master never gives away power- he only takes it. Oh, and one more thing. I'm not your friend."  
  
With that, Yoji's energy sword flashed a brilliant light. The sun itself was faded out by the intense glow. Torin instinctively turned his head away, lowering his guard for just a second. Of course, Yoji had already demonstrated that all he needed was a second. With one quick motion, he delivered a fatal blow, and watched as Torin fell lifelessly to the ground below.  
  
Yoji dropped slowly down next to Ryoko, who was just standing up. She looked a bit tattered, but was not badly injured. Tenchi and Ayeka ran towards the others, eager to find out what had just happened. Before they had the chance, a crackle of lightening appeared in the cloudless sky, striking the ground ahead of them. As it struck, a thin man stepped out from the electric flame, and faced the group. He wore the same garb as Yoji, but was much thinner, and quite pale.  
  
"Well now, Yoji, it seems age has not slowed you down too much. I thought my two assistants would be able to accomplish the simple task I assigned them with minimal difficulty. At least, I expected the battle to last a little longer. I suppose it's my fault for choosing such refuse. In any case, they have failed, and have already paid the price." With that, he waved his hand and the bodies of his two henchmen disappeared in the same electric fire.  
  
"You will never take Tenchi. Return to the darkness where you belong", shouted Yoji.  
  
"Is that any way to address a Colonel- especially, your former commander and mentor?" Yemma mockingly spouted.  
  
"As I remember it, you were dishonorably discharged from the USDC. My teacher and friend died the day you renounced your comrades and aligned with Scorpa. Your greed will not serve you here." Yoji's eyes burnt with anger.  
  
"I grow tired of this banter. Give my regards to Torin and Aki." With that, Yemma disappeared. But Tenchi could feel the chill of his enormous presence still very close. Suddenly, he appeared in the air behind Ryoko and Yoji! Yemma lobbed an energy wave directly towards Yoji. His power and speed were numbing. Tenchi saw the wave approach Yoji, and he saw Ryoko begin to move away from it. She was caught between Yemma and Yoji! But Yemma was too close, and too fast. Without even thinking, Tenchi dove at Ryoko, the momentum carrying their bodies clear across the path. Yoji turned around just in time to see Yemma smile as his wave struck the soldier square in the chest. A forceful explosion sent Yoji skidding down the path a hundred meters before he slammed into a granite boulder.  
  
Tenchi was on his feet instantly, sword in hand. Yemma laughed a sick little laugh, and spoke: "You are useless to me dead, boy. Oh, and you would most certainly die if you faced me in battle. However, I have a little proposition for you. If you agree to accompany me back to my ship, I promise no harm will come to your friends. If you refuse, I will kill them all, and then I will kill your family, and every other person you love. But I will leave you alive to live with your decision. You have one hour to decide."  
  
With that, Yemma disappeared in a flash of lightening. He saw that the girls were OK, and then turned towards Yoji.  
  
Tenchi approached Yoji, and shuttered at what he saw. Yoji lay on his back, limp limbs bent at uncomfortable angles. Dark blood stained his tattered brown robe, and trickled from the corners of his pursed lips. He gazed up at the sky, as if searching for something off in distant space. Tenchi dropped to his knees at Yoji's side, and whispered, "You're not going to die! I'll get you back to grandfather- he'll know what to do".  
  
"Tenchi, I'm sorry that I have failed in my mission. Because of my weakness, I have let down the council, and jeopardized the universe. You must do this now on your own. Think carefully about the past few weeks." Yoji's voice was calm and steady. He choked slightly, and continued. "Have you felt somehow stronger? Better? Like you are living within someone else's body"  
  
Tenchi responded in amazement, "Yes. But how did you know that?"  
  
"Tenchi, a Juraian's power develops gradually over many years, and is fostered through training. An Earthling with Jurian blood does not mature until his or her late teens-sometimes later. For them, it is a sudden and enormous change. Often, this maturation is catalyzed by a stressful event. For you, it was the battle with Kagato. Since then, your power has been developing at an incredible rate. The truth is, you are far more powerful than me. But you already know that. The only thing holding you back is you. Let the power of Jurai flow through you. You must win this battle, or the universe will plunge into chaos once again."  
  
Tenchi could see that not even his grandfather would be able to help Yoji at this point. Ayeka stood back, tears in her eyes. Ryoko, although shaken, watched the fallen warrior with a stoic respect. "You said that Yemma was an evil man, but you didn't mention he was your commander." Tenchi spoke softly, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"That was many years ago Tenchi. Every man chooses his path in life. Sometimes, that path forks, and friends are separated. Their journeys are different, and if the paths were to converge once more, would the men recognize each other? Would they choose to travel together again, or find comfort in the silence of their own company?"  
  
"I don't understand," spoke Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, your journey is just beginning. Choose your path wisely, and let you heart be your compass. Don't you know, you are looking forward for a guide, but don't see all the people following behind you. They know what you don't- that you are the guide. Lead them well."  
  
Yoji drew his last breath, and closed his eyes to the world.  
  
Chapter 6: No Need for Power The three friends stood in disbelief, not knowing what to do next. "We've got to go tell Grandfather. He'll know what to do", said Tenchi.  
  
"You're right Tenchi. It's not safe here," Ryoko said, just as she exploded in a fireball that sent her into the nearby forest. Dazed, she sat up in time to see a massive granite boulder hurling through the air towards her. It struck with a massive impact, reducing the boulder to pebbles.  
  
"Did I say one hour? I meant one minute. Whoops, sorry." Yemma materialized at the edge of the clearing, electricity arcing across his thin frame.  
  
"You won't hurt Tenchi", shouted Ayeka. She was already concentrating on an attack. However, Yemma was much faster. He stretched his bony hand towards her, and electricity shot out. Ayeka was thrown to the ground, crying out in pain from the shock. The ground under her wilted from the heat of the sparks. "Enough!" shouted Tenchi. He had enough of this man. He had enough of this week, of Kagato, and of every other person who would try to hurt others. With a frown on his face, he stepped in front of the lightening. It cackled and popped as it was deflected by Tenchi's energy field. Tenchi walked slowly forward, as his energy sword materialized in hand.  
  
"All right boy. Let's see just how powerful Jurai is." Yemma drew his sword, and ran forward to attack. But Tenchi was tired of playing. He wasn't going to run, or hide, or put off this battle. He would have closure right now. Tenchi felt the power of Jurai flow through his body in a way he hadn't yet experienced. He imagined this was as close to immortal as he would ever know.  
  
Yemma brought his sword down with an awful force. It struck Tenchi at the neck, but did not penetrate. "Impossible!" Yemma stammered. "No human is that powerful!"  
  
"This will not end with a bloody battle, Yemma. My friends would certainly die trying to help me defeat you. I care too much for both of them to let that happen. A monster like you needs to be sent back to the darkness."  
  
Yemma again swung his sword, this time with enough force to split a mountain. Tenchi grabbed the blade with one hand, and swung his sword with the other. Yemma yelped as the energy blade sliced deeply into his arm.  
  
"That was for Yoji. Another life wasted." Tenchi's eyes were wild, reflecting the flames burning hot in his soul.  
  
Yemma stood up, and stepped back away from Tenchi. How could this human be so powerful? The King of Jurai wasn't as strong. This only made Yemma more determined to taste Tenchi's power. If he couldn't outpower his foe, perhaps a different tack would prove more successful.  
  
"Come now, Tenchi; your trust and kindness will surely be your doom. Did you really believe that Yoji came here merely to aid you? Is that what Jurai had in mind? Don't be such a child. When the GP report was aquired by the houses, a race began between Jurai and Scorpa. It was a race to reach you, because you are the means to very different ends."  
  
Tenchi moved slowly towards the injured Yemma, his sword pulsing an angry glow. Although wounded, Tenchi could feel mighty waves of energy flowing from Yemma.  
  
"Jurai knew the danger you posed to her continued success. If another house were to gain power tantamount to her own, Jurai would no longer be a universal and supreme power- a dictatorship that has existed for centuries. Think about the political and financial implications. The thought of sharing control of the universe is unimaginable to the council. If anyone is crazed with power, it is Jurai."  
  
"You're the one who's crazy", growled Tenchi.  
  
"Am I? You know why I am here, but what of Jurai? Why wouldn't they send their knights to protect royal blood? The truth is, the council needed to eliminate the threat to their power. If they could not destroy me, then they would settle for destroying you. Yoji was to evaluate the best course of action, and act on it. He failed the council because he failed to destroy you. His hesitation cost him his life, but might save yours."  
  
"Jurai sent Yoji to help me, and he did. He was a good man, and you killed him. I can never forgive an evil man like you."  
  
"Think about it. Jurai could never send her own knights to assassinate a prince. The political ramifications would be enormous. As always, Eros was employed to get the job done, under the pretext of being for the 'good of all involved'." Yemma snickered as he spoke. "With no official ties between the two houses, it would be nice and neat. Life would go on, and the secret would once again be safe. Surely you didn't believe that the lives of you and your friends were more important to Jurai than retaining absolute power."  
  
"I don't believe you at all." Tenchi felt the rage swell within him. Rage he didn't understand. Could Yemma be speaking the truth? It didn't seem possible. And yet, a flicker of doubt gnawed at Tenchi's soul. What if it all was true? Tenchi shuddered. "You're a liar who would say anything to gain power."  
  
"I never lied Tenchi. I do desire the power of Jurai. The same power you wield, along with the rest of your house. A house who's members would destroy each other to maintain that power. I have no desire to hurt you, Tenchi. Give me what I want, and our paths shall not cross again. You will live out the rest of your days amongst your friends, happy on this secluded planet. Of course, you could choose to fight me. Even if I am killed, others will take my place. Jurai knows this, and will eventually destroy the key to her power." Yemma smiled. "Key-Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi spoke: "Yemma, you chose your path long ago. I will never give you the power to harm more people. I would rather die."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Tenchi. But if I can't have your power, I'll make sure no one else can either!"  
  
With that Yemma lunged towards Tenchi, delivering a powerful final blow with his energy sword. An unexpected move, Tenchi barely countered with a swift attack of his own. The force and speed of these blows were unbelievable, and when the energy swords struck, a mighty explosion ensued.  
  
Although disoriented from the battle, Ayeka was able to shield herself from the shockwave of the explosion. A brilliant flash was followed by a tornado of dirt and debris. She squinted her eyes, trying to peer through the cloud. Tenchi had to be alive. The thought of his death was simply unbearable. She felt her mouth forming his name. "Tenchi." She whispered his name as if too harsh a voice would shatter it. As the cloud cleared, the silhouettes of two men became visible, their bodies lying motionless on the scorched and broken earth. A chill shot up her spine like electricity, charging the hairs on the back of her neck.  
  
Ryoko shook off what felt like the king of all hangovers. She pushed her way through a pile of broken granite, and saw what appeared to be two men lying in a crater. Ayeka was moving towards them. The expression on her face told Ryoko the rest of the story. "Tenchi!" she gasped, and immediately flew towards the scene.  
  
They both reached the men at the same time, staring down in disbelief. Yemma was clearly finished. He lay motionless, a smooth sword wound across his chest. Tenchi lay face down nearby, covered in char.  
  
"Oh my god, Tenchi!" Ayeka muttered in disbelief. Ryoko was at his side in an instant, shaking his battered body. "No Tenchi, no!"  
  
"Uhhh.please stop doing that", coughed Tenchi. "You wouldn't believe the headache I have."  
  
Chapter 7: No Need for Fanfare After the battle with Yemma, things returned to normal rather quickly at the Masaki house. Time healed all wounds, and people carried on with life. The usual chores were done, the meals were eaten, and the girls fought on about everything imaginable. Outside, the summer drew to a close. Warm days ended with a crisp breeze, like autumn's breath whispering of things to come. Leaves were just beginning to turn the color of the sunset. The oncoming season was both new, and familiar. This was the first time that Tenchi ever looked at things in this way. Perhaps it was because he felt both new and familiar.  
  
Somehow, things seemed different to him. It was as if something loomed in the air over them all. Something unspoken and indescribable. Tenchi wasn't sure where his path would go. He only knew that he must remain strong and true, because others relied on him to guide their journey as well. For the first time, Tenchi didn't long to be a "normal" Earth boy. He still didn't understand everything about his maturing powers or his lot in life, but he wasn't scared either. He realized that you are never the same person you were the day before. Familiar and at the same time new. To him, that was the miracle of life.  
  
Of course, Jurai was keenly interested in the events of that week. But rather than draw too much attention to Earth, they decided to continue their policy of secrecy. Intelligence analysts postulated that it was unlikely Yemma shared his discovery with anyone else. After all, he didn't want competition in his quest for power. Ayeka was informed that the King would send royal ambassadors to Earth to speak to the family. Tenchi supposed a thorough debrief was in his immediate future. As for the true motivations of Jurai, only time would tell. Tenchi couldn't shake off Yemma's words, and would certainly stay vigilant through whatever ventures lie ahead.  
  
Shortly after the incident, several men dressed like Yoji showed up at Tenchi's doorstep. They were polite, but terse. Soldiers of Eros, they stayed just long enough to recover the body of their fallen comrade. Yoji was to be buried with full honors in a location known only to his house. Outsiders could not attend the ceremony. When he asked, Tenchi was told that this is the custom of Eros. They will always remain just beyond the spotlight, even in death.  
  
Of course, Mihoshi was quite upset about being left out of the action. After all, arresting dangerous criminal scum was the job of a GP officer. Nonetheless, she was able to recover the stolen cruiser Grecia, and write a rather exhaustive report on the whole incident. She was instructed to deliver a report to her supervisor in person. She said that several Juraian officers were in the room, and immediately took possession of her report. Two days later, the civilized universe was abuzz with news of a joint GP/Juraian sting against a little-known band of space terrorists. Little amplifying information was provided. Earth was not mentioned at all, much to Tenchi's relief. He heard through Ayeka that the house of Scorpa, once thought to be a powerful foe, was little more than a disorganized gaggle without the influence of its powerful leader. With no Yemma, they were a pack of murderers and thieves, who quickly turned on each other when left unsupervised. The sting put many in jail, and many more in the ground. The few that escaped would likely be caught by bounty hunters, hungry for the hefty reward offered by Jurai. Extensive interrogation revealed that none new anything about Earth's secret.  
  
As for his power, Tenchi felt it strange that so many men would go to such lengths to possess what he had all along. He felt that a much greater gift was what had become his extended family. Tenchi thought that he would be content to enjoy his life on Earth, have fun, and maybe even settle down and start a family one day. The power of Jurai wasn't needed for any of these things. Tenchi realized that he was walking away from the greatest power in the universe, and his path left him with no regrets. Perhaps that was the true gift passed down through his genes. 


End file.
